Drive me nowhere but crazy
by Crimson Assassin
Summary: POV Jin. There's peace and harmony everywhere...except within the Jin-Hwo household...or rather, apartment...and because Hwoarang is a nut case and he doesn't believe so. Definite OOC warning ^_^ v heh
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Just more JxH stuff…*sweatdrops*…Do I write too much of this stuff? I'm glad I don't publish it all…you're all lucky I don't as well! ^^;;;;;…Anyway, here it is. I want to continue but…I don't have much of a story line I want to follow…^^;…Maybe bring in Bryan Fury like I did in my last one…or Lee Chaolan or something…*sweatdrop* (Ah! Or Eddy Gordo!)

****

The Beginning of the…well, just the beginning I guess.

Innocent? Me? Ha! You couldn't make me laugh more! I grew up in a little wooden cabin with my mother deep in a forest about 50 miles secluded from civilization. When everyone else's mother was teaching them proper table manners, my mother was honing my first blade for my first hunting lesson. While students were learning to better understand themselves I was forced to realize I wasn't the only thing to get to know in side my own soul! My name in Jin Kazama, or should it technically be Jin Mishima? I've been taught in the art of killing for as long as I can remember. Innocent? Me? No, I don't quite think so.

"Eh, Jin!…What're ya writin'?…Che! Fine, don't answer! I swear…you're so boring! …Are you listening!?…Jin! Come fight me or something!!"

That voice. I can just see that arrogant, little, red-headed punk sitting at the edge of the bed behind me. He's probably scratching the back the of his stupid head and wondering if he should keep trying to piss me off or go to sleep…I hope, with a little snicker, that it isn't the latter.

"…That's it! Don't make me come over there! …Jin! Come play with meee! I thought you said this trip was gonna be fun! …Stop ignoring me, damn you!!…Why the hell are you laughing now!? What's so funny!?" 

I turn around to a quite hilarious up-side down Korean. Hwoarang, having obviously tested all the other civil positions, has decide to fall over the foot of the bed and slump against the hardwood floor beneath, legs bent at the knee and supporting him from the bed's wooden frame.

"See what I have to do to keep myself awake, Kazama!? Let's do something! I wanna see a scary movie!"

"You can't handle scary movies and you know it."

"Oh, yeah!? Says who!? Who's the one who jumped and almost fell out of his chair at Resident Evil!?"  


"Hwoarang…That was YOU, you idiot!"

"…was it…? Oh, heh heh, that's right."

I sigh but I can't hide my grin, and return to my diary. Where was I? Oh yeah, Innocent. I guess I concluded that though. I close the little leather-bound book and push out my chair, turning to my companion.

"Which Theater?"

"What Movie?"

I slap my forehead.

"My _god_, you're impossible."

He rolls forward and sits lotus-style on the floor. His eyes rest on the floorboards as he thinks. I smile as he brings a hand up to chew on an orange lock of his shoulder-length hair.

"Hwoarang."

He glances up, confused.

"What?"

"Stop that."

"huh?"

I point to the hair in his mouth. He looks down and grunts in agitation. It's one of those 'Make-me' grunts as he continues to indulge his bad habit. In disappointment, I shake me head and stand up from the little desk with my laptop on it. I move to grab my coat when Hwoarang pounces and latches onto my ankle.

"W-What is it?"

He spits the hair out rather ungracefully from his spot looking upside-down at me on the flat of his back.

"Never mind. I don't want to see a scary movie."

"…Why…why not?"

"Because the only one out is 13 ghosts."

"And? What's wrong with that one. I want to see that."

"I heard people had nightmares and couldn't use the bathroom because it was so scary."

I fall over.

"My god! I'll be right there beside you! You can bury your girly little self in my shoulder if it gets too scary for you!"

Hwoarang mat-kicks and moves past me with a grin wide enough to spilt his handsome face in half. He grabs my yellow wind-breaker, most likely for himself, and exits before me with an, "Okay."

TBC


	2. Oh. My. Goodness.

~* 13ghosts spoilers…heh heh, kinda, maybe. Anyway, yeah, OOC, disclaimers, and all that good stuff.*~

Chapter 2.

"No you stupid kid! How the hell can you be so stupid!? Don't go down there by yourself, you idiot!"

"Hwoarang, calm down."

"Something's gonna pop out and eat him, something's gonna pop out!"

"H-Hwoarang, I can't breathe, loosen up a bit."

Suddenly the Korean went still, arms locked securely but mercifully around Jin's neck as he stared wide-eyed and intently at the movie screen. Jin blushed as he looked around at all the glares he was receiving from the rest of the audience. He had to admit, his companion had been anything but quiet so far, cursing and condemning the characters and screaming when something jumped out. Then Jin heard the little boy scream. Then he heard Hwoarang scream. The arms tightened around Jin's neck as the red-head buried his face in the japanese youth's jacket. 

"Stupid kid. Stupid kid."

Jin surrendered a smile and encircled Hwoarang's waist with his arm, using his free hand to gently smooth back the Korean's hair.

"You're such a girl. Look, you're missing part of the movie."

"S-shut up. I didn't want to see this anyway!"

"Wanna sit on my lap?"

"Later."

Jin smirked at the innuendo but had every intention to remind the Korean of what he said later indeed. Hwoarang looked back up at the screen. The rest of the movie went by with similar precedings.

~*~

Jin parked the little white Alpha Romero in the apartment lot, Hwoarang waited in the car for Jin to come over to his side and open the door for him. Jin opened the door curiously.

"What are you-"

Hwoarang pounced him, gripping his arm and huddling close, glancing all around in a panic.

"Hurry, let's go!"

"Ha ha! You're scared?"

"Uh, like, duh. Can we just get a move on!"

Jin jumped back with a evil snicker and took off for their apartment, leaving the Korean standing in the dark lot alone and unprotected. Hwoarang yelped and was quick to follow after his cruel lover, cursing.

"I hate you, Jin Kazama! See if you get any tonight!"

A few faces poked out of opened windows, much to Jin's horror, as he stopped at their front door. Hwoarang soon caught up.

"Would you be quiet!?"

"No! How dare you leave me by myself, you jerk!"

Hwoarang punched Jin hard in the arm and grabbed the keys out of Jin's Jacket pocket, unlocking the lock and walking past the confused dark eyed fighter, shutting the door in his wake. Jin's eyes widened when he heard the lock clank back into place.

"Hey!"

He tapped on the door.

"I was only joking, babe! C'mon, don't get mad!"

He was met with silence. His pounding got harder and louder as the realization of his situation hit him. Hwoarang wasn't planning on letting him back in. He sighed and leaned his back up against the cool wood.

"Well, this certainly sucks."

TBC


End file.
